I'm Sorry Steven
by Gabi16love
Summary: What if Steven was a little less understanding then every other time? What if he allowed himself to actually feel the hurt he hides down deep? Especially when it comes to something someone he loves and what they've said to him. Alternate ending to Rose Scabbard.


_***A/N well here is a story that I need to get out there. I recently got into the Steven Universe Fandom and I'm not afraid to admit it. It's a cute show. I know I know. I have a ton of other stories I should be updating and I will. I'm done being lazy and I'll be to uploading quiet soon. School is ending pretty soon and that clears more of my time up for uploading. Anyway thank you for reading my stories and as always R/R/F/F. Enjoy the story.***_

 _ ***Disclaimer: Steven Universe as well as all the character in this show are all property of Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar. I'm sad to say I don't own any of them.***_

 **I'm Sorry Steven**

What if Steven was a little less understanding then every other time? What if he allowed himself to actually feel the hurt he hides down deep? Especially when it comes to something someone he loves and what they've said to him. Alternate ending to Rose Scabbard.

 _ ***A/N 2 during Rose's Scabbard I feel like it should have been a bit more explored as to how much Pearl's words hurt Steven. Instead of brushing it aside and him going after to her. What if Steven is the one to run away and pearl is the one chasing after him trying to make it better. Anyway just a small little something hat kept bothering me. I had to get to get it out.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"What do you know? You've never even met her!"

Pearl gasped staring wide eyed at Steven.

"PEARL! That's enough!" Garnet ordered.  
"Wow P, that was way harsh." Amethyst said quietly.

Steven stood stock still staring down at the floor. His eyes began to fill with unshed tears. Angrily clenching his fists at his sides.

"It's not my fault." He whispered. He said it so quietly that if it wasn't for the fact that they saw his mouth move they wouldn't have known he said anything.

"I didn't ask her to give up her body for me." His voice gradually picking up volume. Taking a step forward. Pearl reached out for him. "Steven... I'm"

Steven took a step back. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! It's not my fault she's gone. Why do you all blame me FOR SOMETHING I COULDN'T CONTROL? I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS, SHE DID! I can see the way you look at me…" Steven looked around the room at all the gems.  
Settling his eyes on Garnet. "You all blame me to some extent." His voice cracking here and there with emotion.

She tried again, only now her voice wavering slightly. "Steven..."

"No, just leave me alone.." He said softly at first. Pearl didn't think she heard him right so she continued to reach for him.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" He shouted this time.

With that he turned quickly and bolted towards the door as fast as his little legs could take him. Running down the stairs, making it down to the beach. Continuing towards the boardwalk not stopping until he got as far enough away from his home. All the while furiously wiping the tears from his eyes. A loud howl coming somewhere behind him alerted him that lion was following after him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the tower Pearl stood still staring at the door her hand still extended as if still reached for the boy.

Pearls body was visibly trembling all over and her cheeks burned light blue with frustration. Steven has never said anything like that to her before or anyone for that matter. Slowly she lowered her arm and turned back around to look at the other gems. Amethyst was trying her best to look at anything but her. As for Garnet. She was staring daggers at her. Or so she would assume as she couldn't actually see the other gems eyes behind the glare of the glasses she always wore. One thing was for sure she could most definitely feel the heated stare burning her skin. She mentally made a note to herself that it was most likely caused by Ruby. Involuntarily she shuddered as the feeling made her skin itch.

Pearl felt defeated. She looked down at her feet and sighed.

"I shouldn't have said that to him."

"No, no you shouldn't have. No matter how frustrating things get. No matter how much we may miss Rose. It's not his fault. We need to remember that. We also need to remember something else. We had the pleasure of knowing Rose. Steven never got that chance. He will NEVER get that chance. He will never get to know his mother like we did. Have either of you thought of how that might affect him? How much he actually picks up on through what we say or don't say. Even what we do. I'll admit even I might not have noticed. I didn't foresee this."

"Yes, I kn..."

"I'm not finished Pearl. We may have lost a friend physically the day Steven was born, but at the same time that friend was reborn. She was reborn in her son. The wonderful little boy who we just witnessed run out of here crying. We are one of the few connections he has left to his mother. Let's not make it where he doesn't want to be around us anymore. We are not only a team, but a family as well. "

Here Garnet turned her head slightly towards Amethyst and then flicked her head back towards Pearl.

"Being so we ALL need to start acting like it. That means you two, enough of the bickering. Or at least tone it down considerably. It upsets him to see us fight, no matter how big or small. It hurts him and I know you see it. That also means no matter how hurt or how much we may get frustrated with him, we need to remember he is still only a child. He may have his mother's gem, but he isn't Rose. It's his gem. He's his own being. He's Steven. Our little Steven."

She slightly smiled there, but as soon as it formed it was gone again. Folding her arms across her chest now Garnet looked at them both seriously.

"I don't know about you two, but I don't want to lose that little boy. Nor do I want to be a reason for him to leave. I've grown to love him very much and can't imagine my life without his smiling face and loving spirit around."

"Dido." Amethyst sheepishly muttered. She was never really accustomed to talking about her feelings, but at least it was something.

Tears were streaming down Pearls cheeks now.

"I...I never thought of it like that before. Of course I don't want to lose him. I didn't want to be the reason he leaves either. I. I. I just."

Realization dawned on her face as her head shot towards the temples entrance. She stared at the door wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Oh god... STEVEN!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going on Steven? What is so important you couldn't tell me over the phone? You are worrying me..." A dark haired girl asked curiously while eating a french fry.

"You sounded upset. What's wrong? What happened?" Panic setting in her voice now.

Steven had called his best friend Connie asking her to meet him where both their "parents" first met. Knowing that the gems would never think to look there first. Steven still angry, he thought over his words for a second while selecting a fry.

"No everything okay. I'm fine. It's just... I don't know, I guess I just needed someone to talk to, you know? Someone to vent to I guess. My dad is okay to talk to, but not about the magic gem stuff. He gets all weird. You're the only other person I talk to about it, besides the gems of course." At that Stevens face clouded which didn't go unnoticed by Connie.

"Go on."

"You see me and Pearl sorta...um... No. Well let's just say Pearl said something pretty awful to me. I just needed to get away. I didn't know what else to do."

The girl looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"What exactly did she say? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... It's okay if you don't."

Steven was quiet for a few minutes he just looked up at the sky. Connie waited patiently as he watched the sunset for a few minutes it was then he finally spoke.

"She was freaking out about lion. And she was sure that he wasn't my mom's and I guess thought I was lying. She was saying how no one could understand how she feels. That what she had with my mom was special. I only told her my mom just probably wanted to protect her like she did with everyone else. And she yelled at me. Say how wouldn't even know, because I never even met her."

Steven looked down angrily swinging his feet over the edge of the chair, fresh tears twinkling in the corners of his eyes. Connie was speechless. She didn't know what to say to that. Instead she reached forward and grabbed his hand. Pulling it closer to herself so she could give him a hug from across the table. "Let's go. Let's get away from here for a bit. I can call my mom and tell her I'm sleeping over your house or something I don't know. I'll figure it out when the time comes."

A small smile formed on Steven's face and he nodded. He called to Lion. In a flash there he was, he yawned widely clearly having just woken up from a nap. He crouched down so the two kids could climb on his back. Steven helped Connie up there first, then hopped on second. Then they took off down the road. Two kids. One girl, one boy and his pet lion on an adventure together.

Hours have passed, Steven had still not returned home. It was getting dark out and the gems were on edge. Waiting anxiously for their little one to come home. Amethyst sat on the couch, staring at the clock with an open bag of chips sitting in her lap. They lay there barely touched and forgotten. Which was quite rare for her. Garnet had a book in her hands. Appearing to anyone looking to be reading, but little would they know she hadn't turned the page in hours. Having read the same line about forty times she had given up and now staring holes into the pages. The gem now sat there lost in thought, like she was trying to figure something out, grasping the book firmly like it was her anchor to the planet. As for Pearl she was the only one to still be moving. She paced along the room switching between look out the door and windows and watching the clock. She was worried, they all were and it showed. Pearl began to mutter to herself.

"Oh I should have gone after him. It's getting late. He knows he has a curfew. Oh why did I say that to him? Oh god what if he gets hurt out there. I can't help him. What if something's happened that why he's not home yet. Oh no, what if he 's..." She trailed off.

"P, stop it. You're giving me a headache. He's fine. It's Steven. He has a shield. He just needs time to cool off. Garnet tell her. She's driving me crazy."

Silence. "Fine, don't tell her let her keep ranting and raving." Amethyst crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'll be right back."

Garnet got up, book in hand and walked towards the temples door. The other two watched her as she went. The sound of her door sliding shut echoed around them. Everything felt eerily silent without the little boys laughter filling the small home.

Pearl went back to her pacing. She began to mutter to herself again.

"Should I go out and find him? Bring him home safe and sound. Yeah maybe. What if he's still upset with me. What I said was horrible. I was just awful. Oh no oh on oh no. What have I done? What if he never forgives me? Oh what would I do then... Hm... Today was a incredibly sunny day. I really hope he remembered to bring sunblock."

That was the last straw. Amethyst snapped. "PEARL. SHUT. UP! You are driving me crazy. Why would he remember sunblock when he stormed out of here?"

Pearl blanched. "Well to prevent skin cancer of course. I mean we may not get it, but humans can. And Steven being half hu..."

Jumping up Amethyst got in Pearls face. "Shut up shut up shut up! I'm pretty sure he had other things on his mind. Like leaving and getting away from here. He. Was. Trying. To. Get. Away. From. You!" With each emphasis the short purple gem jabbed her finger into the other gems chest.

"Why can't you just stop? He left because of you. Why would you say that to him?! He's just a little kid Pearl. He doesn't need that on him! I'd run outta here too if someone sprung that on me."

In that instance the temples doors by sprang open and Garnet came running in. "Enough you two!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" The two gems said in unison.

"It's Steven. He's running away."

Those few words had the power to make their world come to a complete stop. In that moment it felt as if they lost it all. In that instant the air in the house grew cold, presumably due to Sapphire. And for the first time, in a long time they didn't know what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ ***A/N 3 SOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER? Anyway so that's the first chapter so far... I had fun writing that part. Not sure where I'm going to take it just yet but I got that far. So I'm pretty happy. Let me know what you think and don't be afraid to PM me with requests or questions. Anything really. Hope you all have a lovely day.***_

 _ ***A/N 4 Update. So I know this isn't a new story chapter but it's getting there i wanted to fix up the mistakes in this chapter and change a few things nothing too huge."**_


End file.
